Mistakes
by The Black Gryphon
Summary: This story is IF Lei-Fang had lost AND died when she fought against Jann Lee. Please Read and review!


Mistakes

****

by the Black gryphon

------

__

Fallen souls,

Broken hearts,

The cycle of revenge and life

Tells the tale of those who love

Those who hate

And those who die.

Fallen warriors go

Swords and blood line their path.

But what about those who love?

Fallen angel

Broken strings,

Why can't those who fight

Ever love...

Standing near the grave, Jann Lee, dressed in black, stood. The tombstone was fairly new, with the curving letters of "Here lays Lei-Fang, the Daughter, fighter and friend. Angel in death, Phoenix in Life, Sleeping peacefully within Earth's hands."

"Why... Why were you so weak?" He asked to the tombstone. At the battle between them, she fought and nearly won, till an ill-timed kick ended her life. Jann Lee's blow had stunned and forced her over the waterfall, the impact snapping her arm and back. There she lay in the waters, which were turning red. Eyes closed, body cold. Jann Lee had found her like that, as if she had given up easily.

"WHY?" Why was he blinded by his own ambition? Why was he blind to the fact that she had loved him? Why was he blind to the fact that... that he loved her back?

"DAMN IT!"

__

Is it their blindness?

The rage?

The passion?

What are they hiding?

Demons and Angels

Love and hatred

Why can't they?

What make their eyes so cold?

Their hearts so hard

To love's gentle touch?

Lei-Fang floated in oblivion, her eyes dull, staring at the stars that seemed to be above. She was in Heaven, she knew it, but she found it boring. Faintly she heard a plea in her heart, a plea that grew louder.

*... All I want is the pain to go away. I don't want to remember the feelings... *

Lei-Fang's brow furrowed.

*I can't remember his face! Who is he? Who is calling me? WHO? *

Memories, once locked up by death, began to unravel. A face appeared, and again the plea was heard.

*There it is again, the plea... much louder this time... I don't want to remember...*

Memories, painful and pleasurable, resurfaced and slowly she remembered. Around her, other angels stirred and edged away.

*Who? Who is that? Wait, a face... I remember. Unknown feelings...*

The Plea grew louder till she could barely stand it. She remembered his face, his dreams, his dedication, but she couldn't remember his name. All she knew was that she loved him, and she wanted to be with him.

*I want to be with him again! Someone, let me rejoin him, even if only to a night, even if I must remain a ghost, by his side*

Lei-Fang opened her eyes to the idle stars and then stood up, her body falling through the ground, the angels around her in a flurry of feathers and confusion.

"Jann... Lee" She finally whispered.

__

Trained to kill

To hurt

But uncertain in love

An unknown art,

Forbidden to one who kills

Killing Demon,

Healing Angels,

The 2 can never be 1,

Yet mortals yet they be,

And the rules can be broken

Even for eternity

Jann Lee stood there when suddenly a chill breeze whipped through the room. Ignoring it, he closed his eyes. He remembered her eyes, amber in hue, her body falling to the earth, 1 hand stretched out. Her scream, her blood. It stained his clothes, his body, and his soul. He had promised, a long time ago, that he wouldn't cry; yet after he had found her, he did. Her cold body, her limp hands, it all stung him. All this time, he was out to prove that he could fight, that his style was not just a showy dance. But that had caused him to lose the one thing that was dear, and he hadn't realized it till it was too late. Staring at the moon above, he sighed. The wind blew as the flower petals passed his face. Hearing the footsteps behind him, he turned his head, only to stare. There stood Lei-Fang, dressed in white, her face like as if she was trying to remember something. He laughed.

"Another phantom? Well then, tell me, what torturous plan do you have for me." He asked, snorting.

"Jann... Lee?"

__

Heart of ice

Heart of fire

2 beating for 1

The longing,

The pain

They yearn for each other's touch,

Yet cannot unless they fade away,

Slowly their passionate love

Turns into dreadful Hate,

Yet deep inside

They cry tears of blood

Of the past that never has been.

As she moved foreword toward the figure there, she felt hair fall down back. Hair? Yes, she had long hair, but it felt, wrong. It was braided, yes, braided, when she fought. Her eyes swirled as she tried to remember what death would not allow her. Walking toward him, he turned around. His eyes seemed pained, and tired. They suddenly hardened at the sight of her. Oh god, he spoke. His voice, his face, his intense eyes... She remembered...

"Jann... Lee?"

__

They said,

"When angels kiss the demons,

When the sun and the rain clouds dance,

Love between enemies appears"

Hate turning into love

Is like water and fire

Combining as 1

Nearly impossible

But nothing is impossible...

The uncertainty of her voice, the gaze of her confusion. It seemed new and unusual. In the past, the illusions had teased him, known him. Yet this could be another trick, 1 touch, and she would be gone...

__

For Love

Barriers are nothing

Stone walls turn to dust,

Ice thaws...

And the flame burns...

Walking up to him, she stared at him intensely, her eyes in wonder. A hand reached out and touched his face. Leaning in, he felt her and, soft and warm, against his cheek. Bringing her hand back, he suddenly grabbed it. It hurt her.

"Ow... You're hurting me." She said.

"You're here. You're really here." Jann Lee said. Staring at him, she peered into his fierce eyes. Suddenly she was pulled into a tight hug. At first she felt like a rag doll, but then, she hugged him back.

"I missed you..." She whispered, her emotions building up. Jann Lee stared at her intently. At first she felt happiness, pure and unfiltered. Soon she became sad, knowing that soon she'll either turn into a ghost, or disappear, and she couldn't do that, she just couldn't. Tears began to well up, and then rolled down her cheek. Pulling back only slightly, Jann Lee touched her face, wiping off the tear.

"I... Missed you too." It felt weird saying that, but right now he felt odd all together. Leaning down, he kissed her lightly, as if to see what her reaction was. She didn't move, but slowly leaned in.

* He's kissing me... oh god, I wish... I wish... * She thought as the kiss deepened. Time seemed to pass quickly till the moon had set. Staring at it, she backed away, only to have him grab her arm.

"Don't leave... Please..." He pleaded, as if he wasn't himself. Staring at him, she felt herself floating up. He hung on.

"NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" He yelled, hysterical.

"I'm Sorry..." She said, feeling the tugging get stronger.

"GOD DAMN IT! I LOVE YOU!" There he said it. Her eyes widened, and she felt his grip loosen, but his hand was till firmly around her harm, he was lifting with her.

"Why? Why are you..." Lei-fang asked.

"I don't know..." He said, and then they both disappeared.

__

Demons are fallen angels

Angels are enlightened demons

Both can love

Both can hate,

But if they love each other

Love will find a way

To bring them to eternal bliss

It is said,

"Humans are half good, half evil,

The creation of a bond beyond

The ties of power

Beyond the ties of rules,

For an angel had created them

And the demon too"

Humans are both demon and human

And thus,

Demons can love an angel

And hate can turn into Love....

Kasumi and Ayane, who had gotten over their differences, once she had been taken back to the clan, walked into the graveyard. Kasumi had been too valuable, and Ayane, grudgingly had brought her back. After proving her cause was justified, Kasumi was allowed to train once again. They stopped in front of Lei-Fang's grave, and Kasumi put down her bouquet of Black roses. They stared at it and whispered words of rest and peace in the afterworld. Walking a few feet away, they stopped at another headstone and Ayane put her bouquet, this one of White roses. They stared at it and walked away.

Jann Lee had died 3 days after Lei-Fang, in the fight between him and Tengu. It was said his neck was snapped completely in half, but others say he died of heartbreak.

AN: The poem here is completely made up when I wrote the story by me. Please R&R!


End file.
